Hidden Under the Sand
by sabaku no Inumi
Summary: sakura and gaara meet, after not seeing each other for a long time, and they fall in love. and of cause they get trouble. the rating might be wrong, but this is my first story so please don't judge me.
1. Affections of a Konoichi

Affections of a konoichi.

"_I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO PROTECT YOU" she heard him scream in anger. He took a kunai to her throat and said "but you left me". She looked in his eyes and say his anger, but she also saw something else… was it… lust!? He threw her on the ground and ripped her cloths off. _

_She hit him to protect herself, but… he threw 50 kunais at her. She closed her eyes and waited for them to hit her…_

(1 year earlier)

"Haruno Sakura!" the fifth called. Sakura ran into the fifth's office "hai". "The kazekage of Suna requested konoha's best medic ninja to teach the sand ninjas medical jutsu. As my student and helper, I send you." She quickly informed the konoichi. "I am well aware that you now are 17, but you will go with two assistants," she said with a smile.

Sakura walked through the streets of konoha, thinking about the years that had passed since the chuunin exams. ~But who was the assistants that Tsunade talked about~ she thought to herself.

[Flashback]

"_I've told them to meet you at the gates" Tsunade said._

[End flashback]

She was about 15 minutes earlier at the gates, so she seated herself against the nearest tree.

After 3 minutes she fell asleep against the tree.

It was in the middle of the summer and she had just become ANBU. With her masters approval she had been in charge of the hospital for now 5 months.

"Don't wake her up you idiot!" Lee whispered. "That wasn't my intention you idiot" Kiba replied while looking at the sleeping girl right in front of him.

Lee looked away. Obviously blushing, but he didn't want Kiba to see it.

Even if Lee hadn't turn away, Kiba still wouldn't have seen it. He was paralyzed by the sleeping konoichi. ~Damn she's beautiful, I wonder what she's dreaming about~ he thought.

Lee looked at Kiba again to see Kiba's face closing in to Sakura's. His blood was boiling and he said with a loud voice " Sakura-san I think we gotta go now!" that woke up the sleeping girl.

Kiba jumped back while giving Lee a death stare…"You must be the one's Tsunade added to the mission as my assistants" she said while standing up.

"Hai" Kiba said while starting to blush. "Is something wrong Kiba-kun? You too Lee-san, you seem as something is going on?" She asked with a worried look on her face. ~SO CUTE~ Lee's inner screamed.

Kiba started to walk through the forest, with Lee and Sakura following him. ~This is going to slow~ Her inner self stated. She started running and called out to the boys "I've planed to be in Suna in 3 days so we better hurry". The boys quickly followed her, admiring her. "Kiba-kun?", "hai Sakura-chan?" he replied the konoichi. "Is something wrong between you and Lee-san?" she asked curiously. Kiba smiled and replied, "No… it's nothing."

(Meanwhile in Suna)

"Kazekage! The konoha ninjas are on their way, and should be here in 3 days." Inumi told the kazekage. "Thank you. Oh and the other siblings insisted that the medic Nin will be staying with us. The one that I requested is an old friend of theirs. Please find a place for her assistants," the redhead said while looking out of the window with his cyan eyes.

~I hope she doesn't blame me for hurting her last time we met~ he thought. ~But I changed, I am definitely more kind now. At least I hope so ~

(2 days later…)

"We should be reaching Suna in 8 hours, so we'll rest for 3 hours and run the last bit afterwards, so you better get some sleep. I'll take the first hour, Lee-san will take the next and Kiba-kun will take the last one" Sakura ordered. "Hai" the boys answered and went to sleep.

"I wonder how he's doing as the kazekage," she said to herself while she starred into the flames of the fire they had made. ~Didn't Neji say he had become quite popular with the girls~ her inner self asked.

"Maybe… hey since when did you return!?" Sakura asked her second self. ~ Just now. It's more interesting to be here when you think about boys, and not just that damn training. Besides it's no fun to be locked up in the corner of your mind. ~

"Say what you mean 'thinking about boys'?" she ordered her inner self. ~Please… ever since Sasuke and Naruto left, you haven't even had a date. Can't you get a boyfriend… like Lee or Kiba? ~

"SHUT UP" she yelled. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" the two boys said while jumping up in defense. ~Shit~ she mentally yelled at herself. "O-oh sorry guys I didn't mean to wake you" she said to apologize. "It was just a…ehm… squirrel making a… noise, and I suddenly got very… annoyed by it" she said while the guys relaxed.

"Why don't you sleep an hour? I think me and Kiba slept enough" Lee offered. "T-thanks, is it ok with you Kiba?" "Sure why not, I'm good" he quickly answered.

While Sakura slept, Lee and Kiba did nothing but staring at each other. "Don't you dare try that again" Lee suddenly said. "What are you talking about, you idiot" Kiba answered and stuck his tongue.

"You tried to kiss her, that's what I'm talking about" Lee said while standing up and looking down at Kiba. "You're just jealous. If my instincts are right, then you wanted to kiss her as well. So I'll say the same thing to you," Kiba replied calmly while standing to look his rival in the eyes. "Don't you dare kiss her!" He coldly threatened Lee.

"Something wrong guys?" Sakura said and yawned. "No" the boys quickly answered with their eyes never leaving the other's, which of cause made Sakura confused.

"We'll go in 5 minutes," she said and so they did.

(In Suna)

"KAZEKAGE" Inumi called, and the next second the Sand Master stood right beside her.

"Your guests are about to be here, so you should go to the gates and welcome them" She finished.

"Fine" he said and disappeared again. ~Good thing I'm a mind-reader, cause he never shows what he's thinking… at least his thoughts are more normal now, like 'what if they don't even remember me?' I mean he's actually acting like a teenager~ she smiled.

(At the gates)

"Welcome, Haruno" the redhead said. "Thank you Gaara… I mean Kazekage-sama" Sakura smiled. "Please call me by my name Haruno, nobody except my siblings do that now" he replied. ~Why the hell did I say that!!!!!!! ~Gaara mentally jerked. ~Wow… he's… cute~ she thought and took a mental snapshot of the boy in front of her.

"Haruno-san will be staying at my place and my secretary Inumi will lead your assistants to their hotel" he said. A moment later a girl stood in front of them. "Gentlemen come with me please" She said and smiled.

They were stunned… basically because they were looking at a female version of Gaara… She had the same hair color, but her hair was much longer than Gaara's. Her eyes were cyan like Gaara's but she had pupils and eyebrows. She was wearing the same outfit only smaller and of cause with more curves. And she was a head lower than Gaara.

"Gaara…?" Sakura started but Gaara interrupted her "later".

They split up and vent in different directions, the boys with Inumi, and Sakura with Gaara. Gaara transported both of them on his sand. "W-why is it that its only me that are staying with you" Sakura said and blushed. ~ Am I going to spend 6 months with him alone? ~ She thought and starred on her feet.

"Temari and Kankuro missed you and wanted you to stay at our place" he explained. "What about you" she asked and then mentally kicked herself for asking such an embarrassing question.

Gaara blushed and looked away.

"It's good to see you again, and I'm sorry for last time we met" he answered and then it was his turn to mentally kick himself.

And now it was Sakura's turn to blush and look away.

They moved on in an uncomfortable silence and both felt relived when they arrived at their destination.

But it wasn't to long before Sakura and Gaara was caught in a massive group hug and blushed once again when they realized that their heads were VERY close.

At the end of the dinner Sakura asked: "who is that girl called Inumi and why does she look like Gaara-kun…?" Once again she mentally kicked herself for calling him Gaara-kun, not just Gaara.

Gaara stared at the konoichi with surprise written in his face…

"Inumi is Gaara's twin sister…" Temari explained. Sakura had bin on her way to leave the table to hide her embarrassment, when she heard Temari.

Then she was stunned due to the surprise, and was about to fall but was caught by the Sand Master's sand. Gaara lifted the now fainted girl into his arms and laid her on the couch with his eyes never leaving hers even though they were closed.

Sakura woke up to see the Sand Master standing up and walk toward his room.

She sat up and stared after him, "T-thank you G-Gaara-kun". To her surprise he stopped and answered "anytime".

Apparently Gaara and Inumi were separated at birth because of their mother's death. Inumi had found out about her biological parents with her ability to read minds, and searched for Gaara who accepted her after some biological tests.

In Temari's room later at the evening, Sakura stared out of the window… she thought of Naruto and Sasuke.

Suddenly the mental snapshot she had taken of Gaara earlier popped up in her head.

~Why did he say anytime, he somehow seemed kinder than ever~ she thought and gazed into the stars.

"Because you're affecting him in a way he doesn't know of" a voice suddenly said.

Sakura turned around to see the female look-alike of the Sand Master and relaxed.

"So you really do read minds," Sakura stated with a smile.

"How come you're smiling? You seem to be happy but your thoughts are sad"

"It's a way to make people see what they want to see…" Sakura answered while turning back to the window and gaze upon the stars. "To satisfy."

A tear fell from her cheek and down on the windowsill. It sparkled like a diamond in the moonlight.

"After Sasuke left I was deeply depressed. I lost both of my teammates, because 2 years after Sasuke disappeared Naruto went searching for him and none of them returned"

She cried two other tears, one for Sasuke and one for Naruto.

"They will come back," Inumi said and closed her eyes.

Sakura looked at Inumi "What" she asked in disbelief and continued, "They have been missing for 6 and 4 years. How could they even be alive?" she asked.

"You come to me like you know me and tell me that my two best friends will come back. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME, BUT YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU DO… HOW COULD THEY EVEN BE ALIVE! HOW!" she practically yelled.

"Sakura-san" Inumi said calmly, "I have absolutely no idea… I can predict the future but I don't know the details in it. But one thing is sure," she opened her eyes and looked at sakura… "They will return."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted" Sakura said and stood up. "Can we start over?"

"Sure" Inumi answered with a smile.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, 19 years, the Hokage of Konoha's apprentice and skilled medic nin, nice to meet you." Sakura said and bowed like they do in Japan.

"I'm Sabaku no Inumi, 20 years, Twin sister to Suna's Kazekage and trained in getting information. Nice to meet you too Sakura-chan." She bowed to Sakura as Sakura had done to her.

"I wonder" Sakura said. "Were you born with the mind reader ability, or is it some kind of jutsu? "

"I was born with it. At first I couldn't control it, and I read everyone's mind. But I got control over my power and now I use it for getting information… and help others" She told with a questioning look.

"You helped me" Sakura said and smiled.

Then the two girls went to bed.


	2. D Date or Danger ?

D= Date or Danger?

"SAKURA-CHAN," Temari yelled. Sakura was torn out of her sleep and Temari continued, "I understand it was a long trip to get here but you have to wake up now. Inumi is preparing breakfast and your first lesson is starting in half an hour" she finished.

"Thanks for waking me up Temari-chan" Sakura yawned and sat up.

(On the way to the hospital's class room)

Sakura was walking with Inumi to the hospital when Kiba and Lee approached them.

~If Gaara did anything to Sakura-chan then I'm going to kill him~ they both thought and waved at Sakura.

"Please don't think like that about my brother, because there's no way he could do that to Sakura-chan or anybody else." Inumi strictly said to the boys. Sakura was very confused and it seemed that the boys were too.

"Inumi-chan… what are you talking about" Sakura asked and then asked the boys "What did you think about Gaara-kun?"

The boys were even more confused now that they had bin in the first place.

"Sakura-chan I think what I said paralyzed them… they're not thinking **anything** right now and if that continues then we're going to need your medic skills to make them breathe again" Inumi said.

Sakura quickly slapped both of their cheeks. Not hard but hard enough to make them wake up.

"A mind reader I presume…" Lee mumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"Yes so please don't think about my brother that way again or I'll be the one who punch you two" she said in a tone that made the boys pretty afraid of the little konoichi.

After a day of teaching all of the students, Sakura went back to the house. When she went inside, she was surprised to see Kiba sitting in the couch, waiting for her.

"Sakura-chan…" he said and looked softly at her. "What are you doing here Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked and went into the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date tonight, if you're not to busy…" he said and walked into the kitchen, placing his hand on Sakura's waist and kissing her deeply.

When he removed himself Sakura was stunned.

"I… did… not… see… that… coming…!" she slowly said while spacing out.

"I guess that's a yes then" he smirked and continued; "I'll pick you up at 7 pm… you better be ready". Then he kissed her cheek and left the apartment.

Sakura who was still stunned after the chock stood completely still until Temari came home. And then she fainted.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Temari yelled and jumped into the kitchen to catch her.

" I got kissed, and I have a date… and somehow I feel sick. I'm not feeling well…" she said

"YOU GOT KISSED!? BY WHO TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW! AND I WANT TO HELP YOU GETTING READY FOR YOUR DATE!" Temari yelled, witch made Sakura's head ace.

She told Temari what had happened and Temari was somehow less exited when she heard that Sakura's date was the dog boy Kiba Inuzuka.

"I still wanna help you Sakura-chan… I might be the fan-nin of the Sand but fashion is my other thing. Let's shop!" Temari said and dragged Sakura out of the house.

"I wonder what happened to Temari-niichan and Sakura-chan… I haven't seen them since this morning" Kankuro said as he and Gaara searched for the two konoichi.

They both turned around when they heard a voice addressing them. "Kazekage-sama! Kankuro-san!" Inumi called and then continued, "I bet you really want to see this so please follow me but stay hidden" she told them and laughed.

They were in the middle of the town when Inumi gave them the signal to hide and follow her.

"Come on Sakura I bet you look fabulous, come out of there!" Temari ordered.

Sakura came out of the changing room in a short black dress with a little too much cleavage showing. "Temari-chan I don't really like this dress…" Sakura said and tried to cover her cleavage.

Kankuro fell backwards with blood running out of his nose in anime-style and Gaara got a massive blush across his face. "Told ya" Inumi whispered and stuck her tongue out.

The boys stayed hidden while Inumi helped Temari with finding a dress for Sakura. "Do you know where he's gonna take you to?" Temari curiously asked. "No… all I know is that he's picking me up at 7 pm tonight," She answered from the changing room.

~WHAT!? I THOUGHT SHE WAS BUYING CLOTHS FOR THE FESTIVAL! ~ Gaara thought. ~She has a date… tonight~. Then he walked home. Kankuro joined the girls and received a huge bump when he told a perverted joke about Sakura in a Read miniskirt and black bikini top.

(06.55 pm)

"Sakura-chan he's gonna be here in 5 minutes so you better be ready by now!" Temari yelled.

"Quit bugging me, Inumi is helping me with some makeup thing she says I have to wear." Sakura yelled back through the closed door.

Gaara and Kankuro were sitting in the couch and Temari was standing guard so Kankuro wouldn't peek. Even if Temari hadn't bin there Kankuro still wouldn't have done it. Gaara would tear him to pieces. He was in a very bad mood that evening and you could hardly move without getting a death glare from the Sand Master.

Then Sakura came out. Temari smiled at the boys had to admit that she was beautiful even though Gaara didn't say anything. "You're hot Sakura-chan!" Kankuro said and showed thumbs up to her, which seem to be a bad idea when he received another huge bump.

Sakura had her hair in a ponytail and her front hair was falling down in her face. Her dress was long and black. The edges were dark red. It had black arms that fit tightly around Sakura's arms. On her feet she had a pair of black high heels.

Gaara heard someone knocking at the door, and turned back to be in a now much gloomier mood than ever seen before.

~I don't care who it is; I just wanna kill the guy… hey! What! What am I thinking… why did I think that? I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid~ Gaara thought and headed to his room.

But before Gaara reached the stairs Inumi grabbed his arm and whispered "don't do anything that you'll regret onee-san!" Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Kiba hugging Sakura and then… he kissed her.

Inumi tightened her grip but before she could say anything else he disappeared. ~Oh boy… he might not know it himself but he is madly jealous at that guy. This is gonna be a problem ~ she thought and sighed.

(At a restaurant op top of a high building)

"The moon looks so beautiful from here Kiba-kun, how did you find this place?"

"I tried to find a place that would match your beauty… this was the best I could do" he said and kissed her hand.

"K-Kiba-kun I-I…" she started but then…

"SAND-STORM!" the waiter yelled "EVERYBODY HURRY HOME OR TO THE SAFEST PLACE YOU CAN THINK OF!"

Kiba lifted Sakura and jumped of to the nearest roof. It didn't take long before they reached the place where he and Lee were staying.

"Luckily we have separated rooms. His is in the end of the hall," Kiba told as he opened the door and showed Sakura inside. When they were inside Sakura turned the light on.

"Kiba-kun I..." she started again but Kiba kissed her again and turned of the lights.

She could feel his tongue on her lips as he tried to separate them. She could feel his right hand at her neck and his left at her back, pushing her closer to him. She felt his hand slowly untying her dress. He gripped her arms and pushed her down on the bed "**Don't Kiba-kun!**"

And then…

**SHMACK**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU SON OF A B*****!" Lee yelled and punched Kiba again.

Sakura ran out of the door, outside.

The sand was tearing her dress apart and she had a bunch of scratches. The sand was sharper than she had imagined. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness and soon she fell over a bike that was lying around. She barely had enough powers to stand up, and fell again soon.

"I hope they're ok…" Temari said with a worried look on her face.

"She has Kiba with her, what could possibly happen?" Kankuro said as he took another bite.

Gaara didn't eat anything and Inumi just stared at him. Gaara was worried too and she knew, but she didn't say anything. It surprised her that he hadn't been the one who started the sandstorm considering his feelings.

"Someone's coming" Temari said and opened the door. "Lee-san? What are you doing here" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Is Sakura here!?" he said and looked very worried.

"No what's the matter?" Temari said.

"DAMN IT! AFTER SAKURA-CHAN AND KIBA CAME HOME TO THE HOTEL I WANTED TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND I FOUND KIBA TRYING TO TAKE HER DRESS OF HER!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

" I WAS TOO BUSY HITTING HIM SO I DIDN'T SEE HER RUN OUT OF THE BUILDING AND NOW SHE'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND"

"Everyone's staying here! I'm the Sand Master and therefore the only one who can find her right now. Anyone who tries to disobey me WILL be killed." Gaara said and ran out of the door.

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Lee said and headed to the door but Temari gripped his arm.

"If you value your life, you better stay put" she said and threw him on the couch.

~Where the hell are you! I knew I should have killed that bastard then I had the chance! ~He thought and ran through the city.

~This is way to slow I have to use the sand! ~

He placed his hands on the ground and all the sand lifted into the air.

"**FIND HER,"** he yelled.

For two minutes he didn't find anything but then…

"**THERE!"**

He jumped from roof to roof and down on the ground to find Sakura about 5 meters from him.

She barely had any cloths left on her body and her skin was really pale. She wasn't breathing.

"**SAKURA"** he yelled and ran forward to get her. ~She's not dead yet~ He thought and kneeled down beside her.

He only knew one way to make her breathe again but he felt awkward. ~ I don't have any other choice~ he thought and leaned forward. He took hold of her head and gave her mouth-to-mouth.

He felt something in his stomach he hadn't felt before and he wanted to continue but he felt her waking up and stopped.

She whispered something… she whispered "Gaara".

He took he in he's arms and carried her home.

And for the first time in very long time…

He cried.


	3. Roof

It had been 5 months since it had happened. Kakashi had taken Kiba home because Sakura was a bit scared of him. Gaara suggested killing him, but of cause Sakura wouldn't let him. She talked to Kiba and he was sad and sorry. He didn't know why he did it. And she forgave him. They were also ordered to stay in Suna, until they got any new orders. It could be a week, a month or years. Who knew.

Gaara woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. His thoughts were confused. Every night the same nightmare of person screaming and blood spilling.

It had bin like this for 3 months now and he did what he always did. He jumped out of the window and sat on the roof.

But tonight something was different.

"I know what you are going to ask me," he said to the person behind him

"I didn't come to ask if you like her. I came to ask you to do me a favor…" Inumi said and seated herself beside her brother.

"What is it" Gaara said and lay down on the roof with his hands behind his head.

"You don't have to tell her yourself but just make sure that Sakura-chan gets to know of the upcoming festival," she requested

"I'm the only one in our family that doesn't go to the festival, so why do I have to do it" he asked.

"I have my reasons… by the way you seem to be the one thing that makes her happy at the time. She needs something to smile of" Inumi pointed out.

"Fine now would you leave me alone… and stop trying to read my mind…" Gaara sighed.

"Thanks onee-san" she said and walked into the house.

~I kissed her… no I saved her. It was mouth-to-mouth… nothing else… or at least I don't I think so~ he thought and headed back to bed.

At the morning Gaara usually was up before everyone else. He woke up and went to the bathroom.

But something was wrong… he couldn't see a thing when he entered the bathroom. Suddenly the smell of cherry blossoms was everywhere and he look at the bathtub.

"G-G-Gaara-kun?" Sakura starred and hid her body under the water in the bathtub.

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY" he yelled quickly and ran out of the bathroom and into his own room.

The smell of cherry blossoms was still hanging in the air around him and he blushed madly.

He stayed in his room for 3 weeks and hardly ate anything. He didn't dare to join the others because he was afraid of doing something stupid.

He didn't have problems with nightmares because he didn't sleep at all. And yet he sat on the roof like always and glared into the moon.

~Damn it… why can't I get it out of my head… its not like I did it on purpose~ he thought and closed his eyes.

~But I can still smell her~ he thought and sniffed the air.

"I guess you can smell my presence" Sakura stated.

Gaara froze completely. "S-shouldn't you be asleep" he studded

"If not sleeping is a crime here, doesn't it mean that you're guiltier than I am?" she joked.

Gaara felt guilty but not about the sleeping thing. He thought about that morning…

[Flashback]

"_G-G-Gaara-kun?" Sakura starred and hid her body under the water in the bathtub._

"_I-I-I'M SO SORRY" he yelled quickly and ran out of the bathroom and into his own room_

[End flashback]

"Cherry blossoms… I smell it everywhere. I didn't do anything wrong, I simply followed my routine." He defended.

"I'm sorry… I know that I was the one who interrupted. But please… at least join us at dinner tonight. I stopped Temari-chan from cooking so it isn't dangerous to eat. I'm making pancakes." She said.

He turned around and saw her. Her smile was fading away. She suddenly fainted and Gaara jumped up to catch her, but was repelled by a barrier and thrown 15 feet back.

He saw her fall and the blood silently starting to color her pink locks crimson red.

As she fell a person appeared behind her.

"I watched you that day you know… how you kissed her… how she said your name… it made me sick" the person said.

"WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MISSING UCHIHA! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID"

Gaara yelled.

"I can fix that. Besides… don't ever lay eyes on her again" Sasuke threatened. He lifted Sakura and began to disappear with her.

"DON'T TAKE HER! LEAVE HER HERE" Gaara yelled. He tried to get up but his leg was broken.

"See ya GAKIMONO" Sasuke coldly said and disappeared completely.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled and jumped out on the roof followed by Inumi and Kankuro.

"I couldn't reach her" he said and looked into the sky.

(In an unknown place)

"W-who's there" Sakura said when she heard a voice. "Finally you wake up Sakura-chan" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun? But how, why… Naruto. WHERE'S NARUTO?" She asked and sat up quickly which caused her a blackout.

This time she sat up slowly and looked at Sasuke. "Please tell me what happened. The last time I saw you, you were going to Orochimaru's"

"I realized it was a trap long time ago, but I didn't have a chance to get away. Until 3 weeks ago.

Naruto came bursting into Orochimaru's hideout and we escaped together. Naruto got injured and I had to bring him back to Konoha, and so I did. I knew it would be dangerous for me to go into the city, so I left him at the gates. Of cause I waited until somebody found him so he wouldn't be in danger. And then I searched for you." He said and looked her in the eyes.

Then she realized, "what about Gaara-kun? What happened to him?" She asked.

"I accidentally broke his leg for kissing you that's all" he said and looked away.

"What? Kiss…? What are you talking about?" She asked. ~What could he mean about kiss? We haven't kissed yet… WHY DID I THINK YET!!!!!? ~ She thought and mentally kicked herself.

"That day in the sandstorm…don't you remember?" Sasuke asked surprised.

[Flashback]

"_**SAKURA"**__ he yelled and ran forward to get her. ~She's not dead yet~ He thought and kneeled down beside her._

_He only knew one way to make her breathe again but he felt awkward. ~ I don't have any other choice~ he thought and leaned forward. He took hold of her head and gave her mouth-to-mouth._

_He felt something in his stomach he hadn't felt before and he wanted to continue but he felt her waking up and stopped._

She whispered something… she whispered "Gaara".

[End flashback]

"I-I remember" She stuttered.

"We're going home now" Sasuke said and packed his things.

"No I have to go back! I have a mission and I'm not gonna let it go. So please… stay hidden until I've finished my mission. Then we'll go home!" she answered.

"I don't want you to be near that gakimono. I can't take it" he told her with his face still turned away.

"That might be but that doesn't change my decision Sasuke"

"Fine whatever" he answered lazily. ~ She stopped addressing me with –kun after my name. I really am gonna kill that Gaara someday. ~ He thought and gritted his teeth.

(Back in Suna 1 month later)

Thanks to the new medical students Gaara's leg were no longer broken.

He was sitting on the roof, Thinking about Sasuke and Sakura.

[Flashback]

"_I watched you that day you know… how you kissed her… how she said your name… it made me sick!"_

"_WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MISSING UCHIHA! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

"_I can fix that. Besides… don't ever lay eyes on her again!" _

"_DON'T TAKE HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

"_See ya GAKIMONO!"_

[End flashback]

~Why couldn't I save her. No why **didn't **I save her. I know I could have done it." He thought.

"You know what onee-san, things that we loose come back sometimes. You just don't know when" Inumi said and seated herself beside her brother.

"How could she… she got kidnapped by that jerk and nobody have found them" he said and continued, "Besides I told you to stop reading my mind."

"Fine. As you wish… but I repeat, things that we loose come back sometimes." Then she stood up and walked inside again.

"Like that could ever happen" he said and looked after her.

"She's right you know"

Gaara's heart stopped for an instant. It couldn't be. He was hallucinating. Hearing voices. It just couldn't be true.

But it was.

"I believe you're surprised to see me" She said and seated herself where Inumi had been a few seconds ago.

"It can't be… you were kidnapped" he tried to convince himself

"Then I guess this isn't real either" she said and hugged him.

He blushed madly at this sudden contact. "S-Sakura-chan what are you doing" he asked.

"Thanking you for saving me that day in the sandstorm."

~She knows!? But how? ~ He thought while panicking inside

[Flashback]

"_What is it?"_

"_You don't have to tell her yourself but just make sure that Sakura-chan gets to know of the upcoming festival," _

"_I'm the only one in our family that doesn't go to the festival, so why do I have to do it?"_

"I have my reasons… by the way you seem to be the one thing that makes her happy at the time. She needs something to smile of".

"_Fine now would you leave me alone… and stop trying to read my mind…". _

"_Thanks onee-san" she said and walked into the house._

[End flashback]

"Sakura-chan are you going to the festival next month" he asked. "Festival? Yeah why not." Then she laughed.

"What?" He asked curiously. "I didn't get to make pancakes," she laughed. Then he smiled.

She really **was** back.


	4. Arrived Couple

Arrived couple.

"Well you can't use the other dress so we have to buy a new one" Temari stated. "Why don't we all go by new dresses for the festival?" Inumi suggested. "I guess that decides what we're doing today" Sakura sighed.

Once again they headed for the stores, to find dresses for the festival. The 3 girls had a great time with shopping telling stories and just having fun.

Meanwhile…

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes captain what is the issue?" Gaara asked.

"A letter from the Hokage!" the captain informed. Gaara opened the letter and began reading.

_Kazekage._

_The situation is that Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konoha, and that is, for all of us, good news. There is still something bothering me though… Naruto tells me that he found Uchiha Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout and that they were able to escape together. He also tells that Uchiha left to find Sakura._

_What I write from here is a personal request to you Gaara. Sakura has become like a daughter to me and I will not receive a letter that says that Uchiha Sasuke has injured her. I know from Naruto's explanations that Sasuke should be in love with sakura. He is in a mentally unstable state and could be dangerous to her. _

_Please protect her._

_Ps Hinata Hyouga will most likely arrive within the next couple of days together with a friend of yours._

_The Hokage._

_Tsunade. _

~He loves her… I have to find her once I have written an answer to the Hokage. ~ He thought and he couldn't really help the feeling of being a little worried about Sakura.

"Make sure a falcon is ready for my answer. And please tell me, have anybody other than me seen this message?"

"Your secretary, but if I'm correct she's your sister so it doesn't matter. Is that correct?" the captain asked nervously.

"Yes" Gaara calmly answered and the captain relaxed. "Dismissed" Gaara said and the captain left, leaving Gaara alone with his thoughts.

Hokage.

_I am deeply sorry to inform you that Uchiha Sasuke already paid us a visit and caused both Sakura and myself, smaller injuries. Your information about the Uchiha is correct. He is indeed in love with Sakura and he took it to the level of kidnapping her. She is back in Sunagakure at this moment and I must say that I don't really know how she escaped the Uchiha. I was unprepared at that time but I now know that he's somewhere and will be more prepared. I will protect her or die trying._

_The Kazekage_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

Gaara called for a messenger to deliver the letter to the falconhouse and began searching for the girls.

They met each other and decided to go home. Sakura made the pancakes like she had promised and everybody was happy. Well except Gaara who spend most of the night sitting on the roof as always.

_(1 month later)_

"Wake up Gaara!" Inumi called. "As the Kazekage you are the one who's gonna open the festival and you don't have time to be lying around anyway"

"Morning" Sakura and Temari yawned. "Mornin' girls" Inumi replied.

"It's so exiting". "What is exiting so Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight's festival is exiting that's what it is," Temari pointed out. "I guess it is kind of exiting" Sakura admitted.

"Kankuro open the door will you?" Inumi asked when someone knocked at the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and waved.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered and saw the girl standing behind Naruto "Hinata-chan? What are you guys doing here?" She asked with surprise written over her face.

"That aside, come in you two!" Temari ordered.

"Oh you know me Sakura-chan" he laughed and continued, "Tsunade couldn't possibly hold me down for more than a week before she gave up. Then I begged to go see you and at last she got tired of me and accepted. She ordered Hinata to come with me, and at first it annoyed me" he told and took Hinata's hand.

"But now I'm glad she came" he said and looked her in the eyes which of cause made her turn into a tomato and faint like always.

"Now I finally understands why she does that," he laughed after catching her and putting her down on the couch.

"So you and Hinata-chan are a couple now?" Sakura said in an almost annoyingly exiting way.

"Yeah, we are" Naruto said and hugged Sakura.

"It's good to see you again Sakura. I missed you and everyone else very much" He told and hugged the others. Except Inumi, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Who's the new one who looks like Gaara" he asked and looked at Inumi. "Hi I'm Inumi, Gaara's twin sister, nice to meet you and Hinata-san" Inumi said and smiled.

"Twin…? I guess that explains the resemblance," Naruto said.

Hinata woke up in the girls' room. "Hinata-chan there's a festival tonight and you have to join us" Sakura insisted. "O-Ok… I-I guess that's fine" Hinata stuttered.

(In the evening)

"Sakura-chan, Temari-niichan, Inumi-niisan, Hinata-san… please do a catwalk before we go." Kankuro begged.

"Fine whatever…" Temari said and went into the room together with Inumi, Hinata and Sakura.

Inumi came out in a long read kimono that matched her hair. The middle part of her kimono was decorated with a fabric of spirals Her hair was loose and she had curled it. Red high heels to match everything else.

" 8 out of 10… a little too much red but very beautiful and warm" Kankuro judged.

Temari came out in a light purple dress with glitter on the edges. A read shawl tied around her stomach with the same fabric that was on Inumi's kimono. And her blonde hair in a high ponytail and two locks of hair framing her face. Red high heels to match the shawl around her stomach.

"Nice… 9 out of 10… very beautiful Nee-chan" Kankuro judged again.

Sakura came out in a long light green dress with small red edges in the top, but a wide edge at the bottom of the dress. At the wide edge there was the same fabric as on Temari and Inumi's dresses. The dress didn't have sleeves so to cover her arms she had a transparent/silver shawl that almost shined. Her long hair was plait and a hair slide with a pink cherry blossom kept her front hair from falling down in her face. And Red high heels to match the edges.

"Hmmm… tough one… 9.5 out of 10… not perfect but really beautiful" Kankuro judged. Gaara was simply stunned. ~S-she's so beautiful~ He thought.

Hinata came out wearing a long silver dress that shined and perfectly matched her flawless porcelain skin. Her long hair was loose and beautifully framed her face, and her dress matched her eyes perfectly too. Finally she wore a transparent shawl over her bare shoulders.

"Hmm tricky one…" Kankuro said and closed his eyes to think.

"100 OUT OF 10! YOU LOOK GORGEUS SWEETY" Naruto yelled and Hinata blushed.

"It actually surprise me that she didn't faint again," Inumi whispered in Sakura's ear

Sakura couldn't help it… she had to laugh.

When Inumi and Sakura were finished laughing, everybody else was confused.

"Do I look hilarious?" Hinata nervously asked.

Sakura and Inumi explained why they had laughed and everyone laughed with them.

[At the festival:]

Gaara didn't like festivals, and he never had. He had always been hated until he became Kazekage. He just sat on a roof and looked at it from his seat. Although he never liked festivals, he wondered how it would be to be down there, dancing, laughing, having fun with his friends… he could see them.

Naruto and Hinata were at a booth, and Naruto just won a giant teddy-fox for Hinata. Temari and Kankuro were sitting in a café, and Lee and Inumi were dancing… and kissing!?

He was right about to jump down and punch Lee back to konoha, but Inumi's eye caught his and in his mind he heard Inumi's voice; _**"No, don't ruin this!"**_

Gaara took his seat again and started looking for Sakura, but… he couldn't find her…!

Not at any booth, not at the dancing floor, not at one of the cafés. ~Not again!!!!~ he thought to himself.

Then he saw her, dancing with someone… but far away from the main festival… he stood up and jumped to another roof.

He could see that she was dancing with a boy… A boy with black hair.

Gaara lost his breath, seeing Sakura dance with the Uchiha boy. Why was he here? What was she doing! He kidnapped her and injured her and then she dances with him!

He saw them talking and he couldn't stop his blood from boiling. He decided to sneak closer and hear what they were saying.

"Please it's all I ask" Sasuke said. "I already told you, I am not leaving!" she replied calmly.

~At least she doesn't want to go~ Gaara thought.

"I love you Sakura, and I always have! Please join me to defeat my brother" Sasuke begged. "Well you could have stayed at the village and become stronger together with me and Naruto, but no, you had to go and become the evil guy's apprentice" sakura coldly relied.

"But I killed him didn't I? Doesn't that make me the good guy again?" Sasuke said and tried to kiss Sakura.

"Almost killing your friends, betraying your village and become Orochimaru's right hand… no, you can never be trusted fully again!" Gaara said with a cold glare as he pushed he Uchiha away from Sakura.

"Where the hell did you come from, gakimono!" Sasuke asked and continued; "being a little jealous are we?" he joked and laughed at Gaara.

"You are a missing Nin, therefore I have to capture you and return you to Konoha and it's Hokage, but… I could kill you for hurting and kidnapping my guest who, while she is here, is under my protection" Gaara replied as cold as ever.

"I will come back when Sakura has changed her mind. Oh and Gaara, Don't ever touch what rightfully belongs to me" Sasuke said and disappeared into the dark night.

"Gaara I…" Sakura started but Gaara was already on his way back to the festival.

Then he disappeared and she saw no other choice but to join the festival.

Everyone was having fun but Gaara was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me," Sakura turned to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes smiling pleasantly at her, "Would you like to dance?"

"I-I'm not very good," Sakura stated.

"That's not a problem," He grasped her hand and pulled her out of the crowd and into the dancing area.

The dances continued as people traded partners. Sakura got passed around to many young men, all of whom complimented her on her beauty and grace, which always left Sakura blushing.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura managed to slip away from the dance area and back into the crowd unnoticed by anymore young men. She had no idea how many guys she had danced with; some had even danced with her more than once.


	5. Moonlight Dance

Moonlight dance

Suddenly getting the feeling she was being watched, Sakura turned her gaze to the roofs and what she made her happy. She didn't know why but seeing Gaara made her happy.

He watched Sakura making her way through the crowd. No one noticed Sakura leaving the dancing area and slipping away. Only he noticed.

"Gaara-kun" Sakura looked up at the roof she knew the young Kazekage was on. They were a good distance away from the festival now, though the laughter and music could still be heard and the lights could still be seen.

Gaara looked down over the edge. Sakura smiled and jumped up on the roof and seated herself beside him.

"He kidnapped you. He injured you. he almost killed Naruto. And you just dance with him… I don't get you. You want to help people, and be good to them. And then you are spending you time with the one that has caused you pain for 6 whole years. I simply don't understand" Gaara said coldly with disappointment in his voice.

A dead silence appeared, and Sakura began to freeze.

"Thanks Gaara," Sakura said.

"It didn't seem like you had any trouble being close to him, so what are you thanking me for" he asked coldly, still not looking at her.

" For saving me from myself" she said. Gaara turned his head at her, "What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked her.

"For a moment I thought he was right, that I really belonged to him. But thanks to you, I finally realized what he did to us… and our village" she replied.

Sakura stood and Gaara did the same out of reflex.

"Please dance with me."

Gaara was stunned. "What." He asked, waiting for her to laugh and say that it was a joke.

"Please dance with me Gaara-kun" Sakura repeated and smiled.

The girl stood there and begged him, and finally he gave up. "Fine" he sighed.

Gaara came closer to her he placed his left hand at her waist, and his right hand in her left hand. As they started dancing, a new song started. It was a slow one, and Gaara held her closer in order to dance correctly.

It was odd to be this close to each other. The song stopped, or it changed to a new song, but Sakura and Gaara stopped,

They both blushed but they didn't notice.

~He's so handsome in the moonlight~ she thought, and took a mental snapshot.

She saw his shadow as he leaned closer to her. Her heart pumped like crazy and she tried to figure out why her brain was panicking.

He didn't realize what he was doing. She didn't move but she came closer… It didn't make sense… ~hey I'm the one moving! ~ He thought, but it was too late… he kissed her.

They were both surprised but Sakura soon closed her eyes, enjoying what she was doing.

She opened her eyes and met his eyes.

Suddenly he took a step back and the sand surrounded him… and then he was gone.

~ Oh dear god~ she thought and touched her lips, as if she wanted to hold on to the tender kiss that they had shared a moment ago.

As she walked home, she was watched by, not one, but two people… the sand master stood on a roof and he couldn't believe that he had just kissed that girl… and that she kissed back. No one, besides his siblings, had ever been kind to him just because he was himself. People had to be kind to him because he was the leader of the village. But this was different…

He remembered how angry he had been when he saw Kiba kiss Sakura.

[Flash back]

_~I don't care who it is; I just wanna kill the guy… hey! What! What am I thinking… why did I think that? I've got to get out of here before I do something stupid~ _

_Inumi grabbed his arm and whispered "don't do anything that you'll regret onee-san!" Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Kiba hugging Sakura and then he kissed her._

[End flash back]

He still wanted to kill Kiba, because sakura would hate him if he did.

But what Gaara didn't know was that he was watched too.

On another roof, the raven-haired boy sat and watched the young Kazekage. ~Gakimono… I'm definitely gonna kill that guy~ he thought to himself… Sasuke kept seeing the image of the two of them kissing, and he felt his blood starting to boil.

(2 months later)

Sakura had been spacing out a lot since the night of the festival. Her classes were often dismissed early so she had time to clean up after herself when she had been clumsy. She kept dropping thing on the floor, and swore hard because it would make her be home late.

Gaara would sometimes lie on the roof of the hospital and hear her walk around and clean things up. Sometimes she would drop something and get mad at herself for being so damned clumsy.

Sometimes she would go around and talk to herself, about how Lee and Inumi were getting together, about Tsunade and her other friends back in Konoha, but she never talked about him.

Gaara didn't know what to feel… she wasn't talking about him. Had she even thought of him once?

"I don't know" Sakura said.

Gaara sat up and listened to Sakura's self-conversation.

" We danced and when the song stopped he kissed me. There's just this feeling left back… I wanted it to last longer… it was to short, way to short…" she said.

Gaara was about to jump in through the open window, when he heard another voice.

"It sounds like you had even more fun that anyone else, at the festival. Besides I didn't expect Gaara to be like that… I knew he had changed since chuunin-exams but going from almost killing you to kiss you, that is one hell of a step"

Gaara could hear that the voice was male and he gathered some sand to protect Sakura with, just in case it was someone unpleasant.

"Naruto I'm so glad you're back… it's nice to have someone to talk to," Sakura told.

Gaara relaxed when he heard that it was the blonde Konoha ninja she was talking to.

"Yeah, but I miss those times" Naruto replied. "What times?" Sakura asked.

"Back when I would be laughing hysterically, and you would hit me… then Sasuke would say, "you're so pathetic Naruto", and you would be like: 'OMG SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE SO COOL' and then I would get jealous" He replied.

Gaara gritted his teeth… the name of that Uchiha boy was still a bitter memory in his mind.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I heard you tell Hinata that you and Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru together…is that true?"

"Yeah… After Sasuke left, I was depressed, but you know that… I left without thinking about the consequences… and I'm sorry…but I found him… Unfortunately I got injured when we escaped from Orochimaru and Sasuke had to bring me back to Konoha… While we traveled back, he asked a lot of questions about you, and then I knew he was in love with you."

Sakura kept quiet. The thought of Sasuke made her confused… she liked him and disliked him. She wasn't in love with him anymore, that's for sure but she still thought of him as a friend.

"Well I'm leaving now… I'll tell Temari that you'll be late again so she doesn't freak out like last time. See ya back there Sakura-chan" Naruto said and ran out of the door.

"Geez… if he had helped me, I wouldn't be late." She said to herself.

She turned around, surprised to se the sand master 2 cm from her. She was even more surprised when he leaned in and kissed her.

But it didn't last long. She closed her eyes and felt the sensation. She dropped what she had in her hands (luckily not something that could break) and placed them on his neck, while he placed his hands around her waist.

"And what does that mean?" she asked when they broke the kiss because breathing became necessary.

"It means I like you" he answered and kissed her forehead. Then he looked her in the eyes and asked: "What did it mean to you?"

"It means that I have liked you since I arrived" she answered and smiled at him.

"I would like to correct myself… I don't like you… I love you…"

He kissed her neck sweetly. Like he was teasing her.

"Gaara-kun?" sakura said and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"If you don't kiss me, I'm gonna push your head trough a wall." Sakura said.

Gaara was a little surprised by her 'threat' but replied with a smile: "your wish is my command"

And then he kissed her again.

(Later at the house)

Gaara couldn't help it… he had to smile… and the fact that their, normally cold and unfriendly, little brother was smiling, freaked Temari and Kankuro out.

Of cause Inumi knew what was going on… Sakura gave permission so Inumi could read her mind.

Temari stood up in the middle of dinner and said: "I would like to propose a toast, to the new couple. Would you mind standing up?"

Inumi and Lee stood up and took each other's hand. Then he kissed her in front of everybody.

"Back in Konoha, I was in love with Sakura-chan" Lee told as he looked at Sakura. "Kiba and I almost got into a fight every time one of us looked at you. When Kiba was gone I thought that now I had Sakura-chan for myself… but I realized that I actually didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be near you." He said and looked sweetly at Inumi.

As an answer Inumi kissed him, and they sat down once more to enjoy the dinner.

Sakura heard Inumi's voice in her head_** "ha ha I got him!"**_

Sakura leaned in and whispered in Inumi's ear; "you can have him… I got everything I need"

Sakura's gaze turned to the Sand Master, who was sitting across the table, looking at the two girls with questioning eyes. Then Kankuro said some perverted joke, and got hit by Temari.

Sakura smiled and laughed. She really enjoyed being here.

Seeing the sand master sitting there looking confused, made him look quite cute, of cause sakura was the only one to notice the reaction.

Everyone else was busy, trying to figure out how to get Kankuro's head out of the plate, which he was now stuck in.

But then…

A small noise, far away but like a warning.

A warning before a storm.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA! THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!" the sand siblings' former sensei Baki, yelled as he ran into the house of the small family.


End file.
